Le Portrait
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Creo que las pinturas son un hechizo de vida e inmortalidad Sr Bonnefy – Le había dicho Scott Kirkland - Aunque si el artista es imprudente puede que sea su alma la que termine encerrada - En verdad, esto es la vida misma...- UkFrUk, un poco de ScUk


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia es propiedad intelectual de Hidekaz, pero nuestro por derecho de uso (?)

**Advertencias**: Insinuaciones de incesto, un poco de sangre... el resto seria spoiler ¬¬

**Inspiracion**: Anime, _Le Portrait de Petit Cossette_ y un toque de _El retrato Oval_ de Edgar Allan Poe

Mini escena UkFr dedicada a **Lorena Malfoy**, que debe estarse riendo de mi en estos momentos .-. (XD)

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

Las nubes se vuelven negras, se multiplican, se junta, cubren al sol por completo. Una lluvia pesada comienza a caer sobre la ciudad de Paris, haciendo que la gente camine a paso rápido tratando de huir de ella.

El sonido de las pisadas de un hombre se pierde entre el murmullo de la lluvia y la multitud. Algunas gotas de agua se las arreglan para esquivar la protección del paraguas instalándose en su ondulado cabello rubio, resaltando más su brillo natural. Caminaba con prisa y la vista siempre al frente, impaciente por llegar a su destino.

Ninguna luz le recibió al entrar a su hogar pero él no la necesitaba, sabia de memoria la distancia entre cada mueble, cuantos pasos debía dar para llegar a la escalera, cuando debía virar para no chocar con la mesita de centro; pues pasaba tanto tiempo dentro que prácticamente se olvido del exterior, reduciendo su mundo a solo esas paredes.

Arrojó el abrigo en cualquier parte y desato la cinta azul que sostenía sus cabellos, usando sus dedos para acomodarlo sobre los hombros. El reloj marcaba las 5:48 pero la tormenta lo sumergió todo en una obscuridad de medianoche. Acompañado solo por el tic tac del reloj y el sonido de su propia respiración, se sirvió un poco de coñac en esa hermosa copa de vidrio veneciano que compro hace un par de meses en una tienda de antigüedades, junto con el resto de los muebles que adornaban la estancia de su nueva residencia al igual que el enorme cuadro que reposaba encima de la chimenea y que estaba cubierto por la obscuridad. El licor bajo hasta su estomago esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo calentándolo; se recostó en el sofá y se quedo dormido esperando, esperando…

-_Sr Bonnefy sea bienvenido, pase por favor, el Sr Kirkland le espera en su despacho- dijo el mayordomo guiándole por un extenso pasillo hasta llega al lugar indicado. El hombre mayor tocó dos veces la puerta de madera y luego de unos instantes se escucho un "pase" desde dentro. Dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación elegantemente adornada con varios estantes repletos de libros en diversos idiomas y al frente un enorme escritorio de roble con dos finos sillones para los invitados, uno de los cuales era ocupado por un chico rubio de ojos verdes que le miro con una expresión indescifrable y tras el escritorio un hombre joven no mas de un par de años mayor que el primero, con una larga cabellera pelirroja cuyo color le recordó a los finos Cabernet Sauvignon de los que gustaba tanto, con una etérea mirada igualmente esmeralda que le atravesó el alma como una daga._

_-Adelante Sr Bonnefy, estoy muy complacido de que haya atendido mi llamado tan rápido. Podría apostar que un artista de su magnitud estaría bastante ocupado- ante este comentario no pudo más que sonreír discretamente._

_-Le agradezco humildemente el inmerecido alago, Sr Kirkland- respondió con una ligera reverencia _

_-Permítame presentarle a mi hermano menor, Arthur – El aludido dio únicamente un leve asentimiento de cabeza por saludo sin dejar de observarle fijamente._

_-Soy Scott Kirkland y como ya debe saber, deseo que sea usted quien se encargue de pintar nuestros retratos ahora que me he convertido oficialmente en la cabeza de la familia Kirkland- dijo el hombre con el gesto de autosuficiencia de alguien que esta acostumbrado a siempre conseguir lo que quiere- espero contar con usted- continuo extendiendo su mano hacia él._

_-Para mi será un placer, señores Kirkland- le sonrió de vuelta estrechando su mano, mientras que la mirada verde del joven al lado suyo no perdía de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos…-_

Entre sueños escucho al reloj dar las 10:00 Un suave cosquilleo subía y bajaba por su torso despertándolo. Entreabrió un poco los ojos, encontrándose con un par de orbes esmeralda brillando como fuegos fautos en la obscuridad.

-Arthur…viniste…-murmuró a la figura que se encontraba situada en el sofá con el, dejándole usar sus piernas como almohada y que pasaba una de sus manos de arriba abajo por su pecho sobre su camisa.

-Si te quedas dormido en este lugar vas a pescar un resfriado idiota, en que estabas pensando?- su voz retumbo en sus oídos deliciosamente, haciendo que volviera a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Es que soñaba. Soñaba… con el día en que nos conocimos-

Unos fríos labios de vidrio se juntaron con los suyos, haciendo que el calor bajase nuevamente por su esófago y su mente se hundió otra vez en el sueño.

_La habitación cubierta por una fina tapicería carmesí hacia un fondo perfecto. Pidió que mantuvieran las cortinas a medio abrir para dejar pasar solo la luz necesaria, algunas cosas es mejor mantenerlas medio ocultas en la obscuridad para resaltar su belleza con el misterio._

_Eso es lo que pensaba Francis al momento de tener a sus modelos listos en sus lugares. Scott estaba sentado en un sofá que daba la apariencia de trono. Vestía un simple pero elegante traje negro con camisa color guinda a juego con su cabello que iba atado con una cinta negra, la mirada altiva, porte de rey, las manos sobre las piernas cruzadas. Su arrogante presencia contrastaba completamente con la figura a su lado. Arthur vestía igualmente de negro, camisa blanca, cubierto por una gabardina verde olivo, el cabello rubio sensualmente en desorden, sus ojos parecían dos piedras preciosas engarzadas en su rostro de rasgos finos, al que sus gruesas cejas y expresión seria le daban un aire de edad indefinida con tan solo veinte años a cuestas. _

_No pudo evitar que su mano temblara un poco al trazar con su tiza los rostros de ese par de esculturas vivientes frente a él._

_-"Creo que las pinturas son un hechizo de vida y de inmortalidad Sr Bonnefy – Le había dicho Scott Kirkland un día mientras tomaban el té de la tarde – Si el artista lo desea y es lo suficientemente bueno, será capaz de capturar parte del alma del modelo en su obra; por eso quiero un retrato a mano como se acostumbraba tiempo atrás. De esta manera estoy seguro que una parte de nosotros vivirá por siempre a través de sus manos; no lo crees así, Arthur? – _

_El aludido apartó su vista de la ventana y tomo un sorbo de té antes de responder con voz insondable – Aunque si el artista es demasiado imprudente puede que sea su propia alma la que termine encerrada para siempre en la pintura –_

_Días después, luego de las miles de pruebas infructuosas para hallar el tono exacto de verde melancolía, seducción, verde tristeza y soledad en los ojos de Arthur; luego de destrozar su habitación por la frustración, supo que tenía razón. Su alma se había perdido en el abismo de su mirada. _

Amarillo cadmio obscuro 1/8, amarillo real ¼, azul ultramar purísimo ¼, azul Prusia 1/8, verde esmeralda 1/8, ocre oro 1/8, 23 gotas de sangre y 17 lagrimas derramadas por amor. Es lo que se necesita para obtener algo que asemeje al tono de tus ojos, _moun amour –_ recitaba Francis mientras acariciaba con sus dedos los parpados del contrario. La mano de Arthur sujetó la suya presionándola contra su mejilla, blanca y fría de mármol.

El rostro de ojos verdes se inclinó sobre el contrario, tomando un mechón del cabello largo de Francis llevándoselo a los labios con devoción. Las manecillas del reloj dieron las 11 y siguieron avanzando en su camino sin fin.

_Francis Bonnefy el artista, el de ojos color de mar y cabello de oro. Francis Bonnefy el encantador, el de voz hipnotizante. Francis el vagabundo, el de alma errante y alas en el corazón. _

_Estaba maldito._

_Fue maldecido en el instante en que creyó arrogantemente que podría robar al menos un trozo de ese corazón guardado bajo mil candados. Creyó que el dragón no se daría cuenta de que trataban de hurtar su tesoro._

_Fue maldito y a su vez le maldijo a él, añadiendo una herida mas a esa alma encadenada. _

_Y era solo el inicio del fin._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-No tenía usted porque molestarse, Sr Bonnefy – _

_-Al contrario, me agrada ser de ayuda aunque sea en nimiedades como esta – respondió con una sonrisa mientras sostenía a Arthur del brazo izquierdo, el mayordomo haciendo lo propio con el derecho del menor de los Kirkland quien se encontraba totalmente ebrio, cosa que últimamente estaba pasando mas seguido y que curiosamente coincidía con la estancia del pintor en su residencia; crisis provocadas por un roce, una palabra con intención, una mirada, un gesto. Aunque esto último nadie lo supiera._

_- Le agradezco de verdad, a partir de aquí yo me encargo – dijo el dueño de la casa quien se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano cuando ellos entraron. Una vez que Arthur se hallaba recostado en el sillón el mayordomo salió inmediatamente luego de hacer una reverencia, mientras que Francis tardo unos segundos más antes de dar la espalda a los hermanos. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para ver por sobre su hombro como Scott acariciaba el cabello de Arthur dejando escapar un suspiro._

_Fue esta misma visión la que le hizo levantarse de la cama un rato después de no poder conciliar el sueño. _

_A sus oídos llego un sonido ahogado, una respiración dificultosa que se callaba por momentos, caminó a tientas por el pasillo siguiendo el origen, hasta que vio un halo de luz proyectándose en la pared que escapaba por una puerta entreabierta. _

_En contra de las órdenes de su cerebro su cuerpo se dirigió a ese lugar. _

_Arthur seguía recostado sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados._

_Scott se encontraba arrodillado a su lado, tomando ardorosamente la mano de Arthur entre las suyas ycon la frente recargada en su antebrazo, mordiéndose los labios para reprimir un poco los sonidos que producía su garganta. _

_La mano entre sus piernas aumento el ritmo, cerró los ojos mientras de sus labios apretados se escapaba una palabra entre suspiros –Arthur, Arthur, Arthur- _

_Francis no se atrevió a ver el desenlace, regresó a su habitación a paso ligero y con la pálida frente sudorosa. No se sentía capaz de volver a dormir en toda la noche, ni esta ni nunca más… sus entrañas eran consumidas por el ardor de los celos._

La mirada de Francis se clavó en el cuadro sobre la chimenea por un rato largo aunque en realidad no pudiese distinguirlo en medio de la negrura de la noche, apartándola solo cuando dejo de sentir las suaves caricias en su cabello

-Otra vez estas pensando en cosas innecesarias no es así?- los ojos verdes entrecerrándose – puedo saberlo por la cara que pones – dijo delineando su rostro con el dedo índice, deteniéndose un instante en sus labios.

-Como puedes saberlo si realmente no estas viendo mi rostro? - preguntó despacio. Arthur sonrió dirigiendo su mirada al mismo lugar que Francis – Eso nunca ha sido necesario. Recuerda que nosotros estamos conectados por la sombra, no por la luz - Francis no podía estar más de acuerdo.

_-Que sucedió con tu hermano?- preguntó mientras su mano se movía como por encanto, convirtiendo simples líneas de coloresen la imagen exacta de la persona enfrente suyo._

_-Tuvo que salir a atender algunos negocios; en un principio quiso que le acompañara pero al verme algo indispuesto tuvo de desistir- le respondió el hombre sentado frente a él, tomándose un momento para apartar los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos- regresara dentro de dos semanas, hay tiempo- _

_-Y me haces retratarte a solas y sin su consentimiento? Eres un pequeño embustero, Sr Kirkland- dijo con un tono de pena mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Simplemente deseo algo tener algo exclusivamente mio, algo en lo que Scott no tenga intervención alguna o aparezca al lado mio, así sea un simple retrato- _

_-Un simple retrato? Me siento ligeramente ofendido de tus palabras, pareciera que menosprecias el trabajo de mis manos- la tiza, las pinturas y el lienzo fueron abandonados y a cada palabra daba un paso más cerca de su interlocutor, quien sonrió débilmente a través de su palidez. Extendió su mano hacia él hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos sus labios, los cuales se abrieron un poco regalándole una caricia con su aliento y lengua_

_-Nunca haría una cosa tal como menospreciar tus manos- respondió mientras las recorría con besos, esas mismas manos que atravesaron la ropa, se apoderaron de su piel, carne y huesos y aun así buscaban mas._

_Lo querían todo, deseaban su alma._

_Y sobre todo, no le compartiría con nadie._

No apartó la vista de los orbes esmeraldas en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando alcanzó la cúspide del placer corporal con la mano del otro sobre la suya, unidas y perdidas entre sus piernas.

-Eres incorregible, realmente estas enfermo- soltó una risita directamente en su oído con su aliento de hielo.

-Lo se… y es absolutamente tu culpa-

Un trueno resonó en la lejanía, la tormenta continuaba y el reloj seguía su curso.

_Las suaves pero constantes caricias sobre su pecho acabaron por despertarle. Arthur estaba recostado apenas en su regazo, paseando sus dedos de arriba a abajo y dejando un beso por encima de su ombligo en cuanto le vio abrir los ojos. La blancura de su piel desnuda competía perfectamente con la de las sabanas de su lecho, tanto que hizo a Francis sentir que estaba frente a una aparición sobrenatural, una que desaparecería si se atrevía a parpadear siquiera. No podía permitirlo. _

_-Ve conmigo, Arthur…- le susurró mientras extendía una mano para rozar la piel de su brazo. El otro por respuesta se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y se sostuvo a la altura de su rostro con ambas manos al lado de su cabeza con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos._

_-"El" ahora representa mi nombre, mi sangre, mi orgullo y mi familia, todo lo que he sido hasta el momento en la vida, nunca podría renunciar a eso. - flexionó sus brazos para lograr que sus labios se acariciaran apenas, y murmuró sobre estos_

_-Pero todo lo demás te pertenecesolo a ti. Scott es como un niño caprichoso, sé que habrá de entender algún día- le dijo hurgando en su boca hasta toparse con su lengua empezando una pequeña batalla, causando una distracción mientras que el hábilmente se colaba entre sus piernas_

_-Siempre encontraré la manera de llegar a ti, porque llevo una parte tuya dentro mio- se alzó para quedar sentado frente suyo, acariciando sus piernas colocados a cada lado de su cadera _

_-Y tu Francés? Regresaras a mi si importar que? Me llevarás dentro tuyo también?- se agachó un poco para besar la cara interna de sus muslos en espera de la respuesta con expresión arrogante_

_-Por siempre y para siempre- y el mismo unió sus cuerpos de golpe, cerrando el pacto. _

Su frente era cubierta por pequeños besos, semejantes a gotas de agua fría resbalando por su rostro afiebrado.

-Ya va siendo hora…- la voz de Arthur comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas lejana y un deje de angustia apareció en los ojos azules que no se despegaban de los suyos ni por error dibujándole una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-No pongas esa cara, sabes que por más que deba estar a su lado mi existencia entera te pertenece y he de volver a ti… _por siempre y para siempre_- le dijo reafirmando su pacto eterno con un roce de labios.

_En cuanto intento tocar la puerta de entrada y esta se abrió sola tuvo un mal presentimiento. Dejó caer su equipaje y llamó a alguno de los sirvientes de la casa pero nadie le respondió. De repente un estruendo en el piso superior se dejó escuchar; rápidamente se dirigió hacia ahí, con una sola palabra en mente: Arthur, Arthur!_

_Entró directamente al estudio guiado por sus instintos y la escena con la que se encontró le dejó frio en su sitio. Scott Kirkland se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de macabra incredulidad con el revolver aun en la mano; el puñal incrustado en el centro de su pecho elimino sus dudas al respecto: estaba muerto, rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre._

_De pie frente a él se encontraba Arthur, resoplando entrecortadamente y con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, su pálida piel y su pulcra camisa blanca salpicadas de sangre._

_-A-Arthur, que…que pasó?- preguntó débilmente- N-no, no espera, primero debo conseguir ayuda- dijo pero aun asísiguió sin moverse de su sitio-_

_-Déjalo así Francis- dijo Arthur con apenas un hilo de voz- ya…ya no tiene solución… me equivoque, él no fue capaz de entender razones… - el ojiazul cruzó la entrada en dos grandes zancadas justo a tiempo para evitar que el menor de los Kirkland se estrellase contra el suelo, utilizando su mano para presionar la herida de bala en el costado izquierdo del otro hombre sin grandes resultados._

_-Dijo que me prefería muerto a que fuera de otro… pensaba… pensaba realmente que yo era de su propiedad… que mientras el viviera como cabeza de los Kirkland no abandonaría nunca esta casa… pues ahí tiene, ya no hay necesidad de temerle más a la humillación y la deshonra… Francis…-_

_-Dime, Arthur- respondió mientras un par de lágrimas traicioneras recorrían su rostro hasta llegar al del ojiverde_

_-Cumplirás tu promesa?- el brillo en las orbes verdes se apagaba con rapidez- Me…me llevaras contigo?- los parpados ya se encontraban a medio cerrar. El otro hombre no pudo responder a causa del nudo en su garganta, por lo que simplemente le beso ardorosamente. De esta manera Francis se llevó las ultimas palabras, la ultima mirada y el ultimo aliento de Arthur con el…_

Y el reloj de péndulo anuncio la llegada del nuevo día, los latidos de su corazón de metal resonando por toda la casa ahora que el ruido de la tormenta había cesado.

Las sombras de la noche se apartaron permitiendo el paso a los primeros rayos del sol, iluminando la solitaria silueta del hombre rubio recostado en el sofá, quien era observado por encima de la chimenea por dos pares de etéreos ojos verdes con cuerpo de lienzo y no de carne; uno de pie, otro sentado, uno anhelante, el otro expectante.

Siempre mirándole aél, solo mirándole a él.

-En verdad, esta es la vida misma…_por siempre y para siempre_- murmuró alzando hacia el retrato su copa vacía que terminó resbalándosele de los dedos, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

* * *

_Reviews?_ :D


End file.
